Des bienfaits de l'alcool
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Albus donne une fête où Louis s'ennuie. Heureusement pour lui, cet imbécile sexy... euh, pardon, Scorpius Malfoy a trop bu.


**__****A/N : écrit en réponse au thème "ébriété" pour la communauté d'écriture bingo-fr sur livejournal**

* * *

Louis boutonna sa chemise, passa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux, laça soigneusement ses chaussures vernies et finit par jeter un coup d'œil à son miroir en pied qui s'exclama « Merveilleux, comme d'habitude ! » Louis se retint de lever les yeux au ciel – ce miroir était tellement amoureux de lui que ça en devenait ridicule – et prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Albus.

Dans le couloir, le Muffliato qu'il avait lancé à la porte arrêta de fonctionner et le bruit de la fête clandestine organisée par ses cousins vint une fois de plus agresser ses oreilles. Louis leva encore les yeux au ciel, se demandant une fois de plus ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Se rappelant que Dominique l'avait supplié de l'accompagner, il se promit de se venger sur sa sœur dès que possible. Elle savait bien qu'il avait horreur des fêtes de ce genre, et le prendre ainsi par les sentiments en se lamentant que « Louis, comment je vais pouvoir m'amuser si mon petit frère préféré n'est pas là ? » Ah. Son petit frère préféré. Il était son seul petit frère, mais évidemment, dans l'euphorie du moment (parce que Dominique était sa sœur préférée, et que Louis était prêt à accepter la moindre preuve d'affection qu'elle voulait bien lui donner), il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Quelle manipulatrice.

Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait tant tenu à ce qu'il soit là, d'ailleurs, parce que Dominique n'avait pas beaucoup prêté attention à lui depuis leur arrivée, une heure plus tôt. A peine sortie de la cheminée, elle s'était précipité sur ce Serpentard de son année qui la faisait craquer, et Louis ne l'avait plus revu. Il n'était pas arrivé depuis dix minutes qu'il avait déjà compris que cette soirée serait longue, très longue, trop longue. Avec un soupir, il avait recherché Rose, sa cousine préférée, pour la trouver assise au milieu de ses amis. Elle lui avait fait un signe de la main et lui avait souri, mais Louis avait appris depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu parmi le cercles d'amis de sa cousine.

Il avait fini par rejoindre Albus, mais il semblait clair que le jeune Poufsouffle n'avait absolument pas prévu que sa fête aurait un tel succès, et il était en proie à une crise de panique.

— Les gens ont commencé à arriver environ une heure avant Dom et toi, avait-il dit, et ils sont déjà complètement fracassés. J'avais invité une quinzaine de personnes pour célébrer la fin de l'été, et tout le monde décide de ramener ses amis sans me poser la question. Papa et maman vont me tuer s'ils apprennent ça.

Louis n'avait rien répondu, mais à son avis, Albus avait été drôlement naïf. Dites à vos amis que vos parents sont partis pour la semaine et que vous allez organiser une petite fête pour que vous puissiez tous boire entre potes, et il est évident que la moitié de l'école va décider de rappliquer.

Après avoir passé une demi-heure à tourner en rond sans savoir quoi faire (puisque, bien évidemment, aucun de ses amis n'était encore là… non pas que Louis ait eu beaucoup d'amis…), Louis avait fini par monter dans la chambre d'Albus où il avait prétexté se refaire une beauté quand Dom était venue lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Et malheureusement, il n'allait pas pouvoir passer la soirée ici comme il l'avait prévu, ou sa sœur serait définitivement convaincue que Louis était le plus narcissique des garçons de Poudlard. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à nouveau au cœur de la fête, où les choses avaient visiblement empiré.

Albus avait semblait-il décidé que foutu pour foutu, il pourrait essayer de profiter de la fête et de s'amuser. Il était donc présentement en plein milieu d'un jeu de la bouteille et se retrouva à devoir embrasser une Gryffondor de cinquième année dont Louis ignorait le nom. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et Louis dut se retenir de lever une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Rose de tourner la bouteille, et elle se dut embrasser une autre fille de sa maison. Les garçons sifflèrent d'un air admiratif tandis que les deux jeunes filles échangèrent le baiser le plus long que Louis ait jamais vu. Il savait bien que l'ambition de Serpentard les pousseraient à vouloir être au centre de l'attention, mais enfin, tout de même…

Décidant qu'il en avait assez vu dans le salon, Louis se dirigea vers la cuisine qui était étrangement assez calme. Un couple de Poufsouffle s'était visiblement réfugié ici pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité, mais les choses n'étaient pas (encore) indécentes. C'était surement dû au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la cuisine puisque quelqu'un était à la recherche de quelque chose dans le frigo.

Cette personne se retourna quand Louis laissa claquer la porte de la cuisine derrière lui, et le jeune Weasley regretta soudainement de ne pas être resté dans la chambre d'Albus.

— Ah, voyez un peu qui est là…

Louis retint un grognement. Scorpius Malfoy tenait dans sa main une bouteille de Vodka aux trois quarts vide, et Louis se demanda l'espace d'un instant si un Scorpius Malfoy saoul était encore plus énervant qu'un Scorpius Malfoy sobre (ce qui serait un exploit, parce que Scorpius Malfoy était la personne la plus énervante que Louis ait jamais rencontré).

Mais, hey ! Scorpius Malfoy saoul était aussi encore plus sexy que Scorpius Malfoy sobre (ce qui était encore un autre exploit, parce que, Merlin, Louis n'avait définitivement jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi sexy que Scorpius Malfoy).

Louis se détestait toujours quand il se surprenait à penser ça, parce que parfois, Scorpius Malfoy était si sexy qu'il en oublierait presque à quel point il était infect il était un Serpentard, comme Rose, qui était sa meilleure amie, et c'était à cause de lui que Louis ne pouvait pas la voir aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait. Rose disait toujours qu'il se faisait des idées, que Scorpius était un ange, que « regarde, même papa dit qu'il est génial, et tu sais à quel point il déteste les Malfoy, c'est que Scorpius est vraiment différent s'il l'apprécie autant », et la vérité, c'était qu'en effet, avec les autres, Scorpius Malfoy était agréable et charmant et plaisant, mais dès qu'il se retrouvait seul en compagnie de Louis, il devenait mesquin et moqueur et méchant.

— Alors Weasley, tu t'amuses un peu ? Ou le balai que tu as dans le cul est tellement rigide que tu es une cause perdue ?

Louis serra les dents, s'intimant de ne pas répondre. Scorpius Malfoy but une autre gorgée de sa bouteille, et Louis se força à ne pas regarder la gorge de Scorpius engloutir le liquide (oh comme il aimerait serrer cette gorge jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ne respire plus ! oh comme il aimerait embrasser cette gorge jusqu'à ce que Malfoy halète dans ses oreilles !)

— C'est ça, enchaina Malfoy. Fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendu.

Alors Louis fit juste ça, et se dirigea vers un placard d'où il sortit un verre avant de le remplir d'eau au robinet.

— Oh, pitié, Weasley, s'exclama Malfoy. C'est une fête, bois autre chose que de la flotte.

Comme Louis ne répondait pas, Malfoy enchaina :

— Est-ce que tous les Serdaigle sont aussi chiants, ou c'est juste toi ?

— Ta cousine est à Serdaigle, imbécile, répliqua Louis.

Tant pis pour son « je ne répondrai pas » Malfoy était insupportable et méritait des claques, au moins verbalement.

— Aaah, enfin un son sort de ces ravissantes petites lèvres.

Les sourcils de Louis se levèrent par surprise. C'était bien la première fois que Malfoy lui faisait un compliment.

— Quoi ? s'amusa Malfoy. Tu dois bien le savoir, que toutes les filles sont après toi.

Ah. C'était donc de cela qu'il s'agissait. Toutes ces insultes dissimulaient le fait que Scorpius était jaloux du physique de Louis, qu'il le pensait plus populaire. S'il savait…

— Pas remarqué, dit Louis.

— Evidemment, répondit Malfoy. Trop occupé à te masturber en pensant à toi-même.

Louis sentit ses joues devenir rouges.

— N'importe quoi… Je…

— Ah, c'est trop facile, s'exclama Malfoy en prenant une autre gorgée de sa bouteille presque vide. N'importe quoi te fait exploser !

— Juste tes imbécilités, Malfoy, répliqua Louis, sentant la colère monter en lui.

— J'ai un autre genre d'atout pour te faire exploser, Weasley, poursuivit Malfoy.

Louis ne voyait pas ce que Malfoy pouvait bien vouloir dire alors il décida de ne pas répondre. Il se contenta de prendre une gorgée de son verre d'eau, sentant le regard de Malfoy fixé sur lui.

— Tu es une vraie petite allumeuse, n'est-ce pas, Weasley ?

Louis, surpris par les paroles de Malfoy, recracha son eau.

— Pardon ?

— Tu débarques dans cette fête encore plus beau que d'habitude, avec cette chemise et ce pantalon qui te fait des fesses à tomber par terre, tu m'ignores pendant une heure et ensuite tu viens me voir ici et tu parles avec cette bouche qui serait tellement mieux à être occupée à autre chose, et tu bois de l'eau comme si de rien n'était, avec ta gorge qui fait ces trucs, et tu…

— Woah, attends un peu, le coupa Louis. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me chanter, là, Malfoy ?

Malfoy but la dernière gorgée de sa bouteille de vodka avant de répondre :

— Que tu es sexy et que j'ai envie de remplacer le balai dans ton cul par m…

— Tu es complètement ivre, le coupa Louis, ses joues si rouges qu'il pouvait presque les sentir brûler. Tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis.

— Bien sûr que si, répliqua Malfoy. Evidemment, l'alcool m'aide à l'avouer, parce que sobre, jamais je ne l'aurais fait.

Louis eut soudainement envie de disparaitre à tout jamais. Il se retrouvait dans une position extrêmement inconfortable. Il semblait que Malfoy et lui avaient tous les deux envie de la même chose (trouver une chambre vide afin de s'isoler et de… faire connaissance), seulement cet imbécile de Serpentard était complètement ivre. De ce fait découlait deux problèmes : soit Malfoy n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire connaissance avec Louis, c'était jusque que l'alcool lui faisait dire n'importe quoi, soit Malfoy en avait vraiment envie, mais il était ivre et Louis n'avait pas envie de se transformer en violeur uniquement parce que Malfoy avait décidé que révéler son attirance en étant saoul était une bonne idée.

— Ecoute Malfoy, dit-il. Je suis évidemment très… flatté, mais tu restes ivre et…

— Et si je ne l'étais pas ?

— Mais tu l'es, donc je ne vois pas ce que…

— Non, Weasley, ce que je veux savoir, c'est si toi aussi tu me trouves sexy ? Je suis trop bourré pour qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, mais si tu veux, on peut remettre ça à plus tard.

Louis, estomaqué par la proposition de Scorpius, ne dit rien.

— Alors ?

— Je ne comprends pas, dit Louis. Tu me détestes.

— Je te déteste pas, enfin Weasley. Je trouve que tu es chiant et agaçant et ennuyeux à mourir mais tu es sexy et ça me rend confus alors je suis toujours sur les nerfs quand tu es dans les parages. C'est tout.

— C'est tout, répéta Louis.

— Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Louis hésita un instant avant de répondre :

— La même chose, je crois. Tu es la personne la plus agaçante que je connaisse, mais tu es aussi la personne la plus attirante que je connaisse.

Malfoy posa sa bouteille vide dans le frigo encore ouvert et s'exclama :

— Yeah, but pour le Poursuiveur de Serpentard !

Louis cligna des yeux et Malfoy éclata de rire avant de se diriger vers lui, si près de lui que Louis put soudainement sentir la vodka que Malfoy avait bue et il se sentit soudainement très à l'étroit dans ses vêtements et oh pourquoi transpirait-il ainsi et pourquoi son cœur battait-il à tout rompre et oups qu'est-ce que les lèvres de Malfoy faisaient collées aux siennes et oh Merlin que c'était agréable et oh Merlin oh Merlin oh Merlin…

— Eh ben ça alors, pour une surprise…

Louis et Malfoy se décolèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre. Merde. Le couple de Poufsouffle. Il les avait oubliés.

— Voilà qui risque de faire parler, à l'école, dit la fille avec un sourire.

Louis se mit alors à paniquer. Oh Merlin, comment tout le monde allait-il réagir ? Il n'avait même pas fait son coming out à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas Rose ou ses parents !

— Si vous pouviez… ne pas en parler ?

Le garçon cligna des yeux, et il dit :

— Oui, si vous voulez…

— Mais bon, le consensus général, c'est que ça allait finir par arriver, alors ça ne va pas choquer grand monde, ajouta sa copine.

— DE QUOI ? s'exclamèrent Louis et Malfoy.

— Je crois même que James Potter et Roxanne Weasley sont ceux vers qui on doit se rendre quand on veut officiellement parier sur la date où vous allez enfin vous envoyer en l'air ou quelque chose dans ce goût.

— Enfin bref, poursuivit le garçon, on ne dira rien, mais bon… Les gens vont être ravis.

Et sur ce, ils sortirent de la cuisine, laissant Louis et Malfoy seuls.

— Je vais me suicider, dit Malfoy.

— Quoi ?

— L'école a des paris officiels, Weasley. Et ma réputation ?

— Emportée par le vent.

Malfoy grogna, et, se sentant soudainement étrangement courageux, Louis ajouta :

— Peu importe ta réputation, tu peux m'avoir moi à la place.

Malfoy le regarda quelques secondes et Louis dut se forcer à ne pas rougir. Heureusement, Malfoy ne mit pas longtemps avant de sourire et de conclure :

— Exact. Heureusement que je suis un alcoolique.


End file.
